


[嘉珍]双人性转 小段子一则

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 1





	[嘉珍]双人性转 小段子一则

“骗子，”王嘉尔趴在床上，手指心不在焉的卷着对方的发尾又松开，“为了当幼师还特意去染黑拉直。”  
“这叫职业道德。”朴珍荣侧过身，撑起脑袋似笑非笑的看着她，揪了一下对方的鼻尖。  
“嘁，清纯。”王嘉尔把她推回去跨坐到她身上，手臂支在身体两侧，金色的发梢扫过她的脸颊。他低下头，慢慢的说：“让我看看你的职业道德。”  
王嘉尔的手拨过朴珍荣的刘海点在额头上，然后温柔的拂过那双眼睛，顺着鼻梁向下，拇指稍稍用力擦过丰满的嘴唇，拉出一小道淡淡的口红印。“你的这些豆沙色唇膏...”，王嘉尔鄙夷的看一眼自己的手指，然后俯身贴上那片嘴唇，朴珍荣的手握住对方的后颈将人拉近，加深了这个吻。王嘉尔的舌尖舔过她的下唇，又用上牙齿轻轻啃噬着，直到在气息变得急促之前先起了身。唇膏已经在亲吻中被擦掉了，现在露出了原本的唇色，刚才她不怀好意的轻咬让嘴唇又红润了几分。现在朴珍荣仰躺在床上，头发散乱，嘴唇带着水光微微张开喘息，王嘉尔看着自己的作品忍不住勾起嘴角。  
看那狡猾又得意的笑容，朴珍荣皱皱鼻子，她勾起王嘉尔内裤的松紧带啪的弹了一下：“你有什么资格说我，穿着内裤就在屋子里跑来跑去。”  
“不是穿着上衣吗。”  
“所以才更邪恶啊。”看着王嘉尔上身那件宽松的黑色套头卫衣，过大的领口露出锁骨，再往下又是另一片风景若隐若现。朴珍荣的手贴上对方的后腰：“想诱惑谁呢？”  
“你呀。”金发女孩用那灵动的眼睛理直气壮的看着她，表情一脸真诚，唇边却笑得狡黠。  
太可爱了。  
“我可是个正直的人民教师，”朴珍荣笑了，像是投降一般抬手捧起对方的脸颊，然后垂下去放弃了一切抵抗。“要记住，正义是永远胜利的。”  
“谁说的，我还没检查完呢。”王嘉尔打量着朴珍荣这一身日系白衬衫和半身裙，她的手指拂过对方的小腿，温热的掌心贴上去一路向上，然后恶劣的把手顺着裙底探进去。  
“那么现在让我看看，”她舔了舔嘴唇，“在你这条禁欲格子裙下面都藏着些什么邪恶的阴谋吧。” 

-FIN-


End file.
